


A mirror of desire

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Gellert Grindelwald, Heartbreaking, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, Stand Alone, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: What if the mirror shows alternate universes?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	A mirror of desire

**Author's Note:**

> Post here --> https://speedygal.tumblr.com/post/615322391253565440/the-mirror-of-erised-so-at-this-point-its-sort-of
> 
> Harry is dead, the Potters are alive, I accept the general headcanon that Lily was pregnant and played with that in this fic. Read on.

“It’s almost that time of year, Lily.” James said. “Just one more year and our little fawn is going to be enrolled.”

Lily turned away from the front patio then smirked.

"Eleven years. . ."

"It feels like it has been five."

"Five years since the accident."

"I never expected Harry to fall out the window after getting out of his crib."

"James," Lily clasped her hands along his shoulder. "No one did. We were fast asleep. He crawled out. There was nothing that we could do."

"Except find him outside of the house with a cracked skull." James said.

James winced as he recalled the blood curling scream of the fifteen month year old echoing in the air. He remembered screaming, apparating away from the bedroom, as Lily followed him. He remembered finding the boy on the ground on the pavement. The fall had been fatal and there was no heart beat. The only solace that was taken were that it had been quick.

"I should have had the windows closed."

"I wish, I wish, I wish that night I died and he didn't."

"If I could make a deal with Merlin then so would I." Lily said.

“Harry and the rest of the pack won’t be back for weeks from their December trip in the America wilderness.” James said. “Sure that you want to stare at . . .”

“The mirror of desire,” Lily finished for him then nodded. “I just like to see what the first Harry would have looked like.”

James put a hand on her shoulder.

“Okay.” James said. “Then let’s go.”

“You, first, Prongs.” Lily said.

“How about you?” James asked. “Ladies first.”

“Gentlemen go first,” Lily said.

"Women were the first people to exist, Lily." James said. "That is why there is a phrase that women go first."

Lily smiled back, affectionately, toward James.

"Wizard dork." Lily said.

"Muggle teacher." James retorted, playfully.

James put on his Hogwarts cloak with the signature of the house that he had grown up in clipping his uniform together and so did Lily. They apparated to Hogwarts with the cloak over them keeping them unable to be seen by the staff of the castle. They slipped through searching for the room in which the mirror was kept until they retraced a familiar path that they had only taken so long ago in their childhoods and stared at it in intrigue. James stared at the mirror, from afar, then Lily took his hand.

Lily closed the door behind her then they carefully walked forward forward in the direction of the room that concealed the mirror. They came to a pause side by side then clasped each other's hands. Their breaths almost hitched seeing a young boy walked forward toward them, a pint sized version of James, dressed in red sweater and blue well cared for jeans sporting a scar on his forehead. The same scar that Harry would have sported had he survived the untimely fall.

The boy turned away from them, looking from side to side, then back toward them.

“Mom. . . . ” The boy turned his attention upon Lily.

Lily smiled, then nodded, on the verge of tears. His voice so different but similar to his father at his age, similar to his younger brother who was born only five months after his death, he wore glasses just like his father (and his brother), he was so short for his age that he didn’t look quite ten but _nine_. It was quite concerning. A splitting image of his brother who was named after him alive and well going camping.

“Dad. . . ” The boy shifted his attention up toward James.

James nodded then only parting his lips briefly for a small grin.

 _He isn’t here._ Lily’s smile faded, replaced by sorrow, as her features fell looking down toward the floor.

The boy put his hand on the glass frame for a solid few seconds then lowered his hand down and fell sad.

_But, we are._

Lily reached her hand out and put it on the shape of where his shoulder was for him.

_We're here._

The desire-Harry turned his head away then put his hand on his shoulder and shifted his attention back on to them looking toward them. He wasn’t quite happy at all. He was only staring at them. Then the stare was replaced by a grin then so did Lily and James. They stood this way for a long time until desire-Harry left the room with the cloak once it grew lighter.

They stepped back away from the mirror walked around it until they couldn’t see it no more then sighed and exchanged a glance. Lily wiped a tear off with the side of her sleeve. James put a hand on her shoulder. Lily turned toward James then was caught in his embrace and wept. James summoned the cloak upon them rendering them unable to be seen as her sobs dulled in volume then they exited the chamber and made their way home.

* * *

“Hello? Anyone there?”

In their second visit, they slipped on their cloak and hid into the shadows. Ron walked through the dark approaching the mirror holding on to his wand in one hand as he looked at the mirror in intrigue. The red head squinted at the mirror. He stepped closer and closer toward the mirror that was standing several feet away from the doorway to the classroom.

“Huh, wonder what’s that?”

Ron stared at the mirror. 

“Just ol’ me and a---Oi, that looks that kid on the Potter trophies!" Ron exclaimed. "Oi! What kind of mirror is this?”

The red head squinted at the mirror as he scanned the text on the rims and proceeded to read it.

"I show not your face but your heart's desire." Ron repeated. "Huh."

Ron walked away with a shrug with the small rolled up map in his hand and resumed exploring the castle.

"Isn't that a Weasley boy?" Lily asked. "Reminds me of Gideon."

"He is!" James said with a grin. "Got a lot of Molly in him."

"A Weasley and a Potter in the same year. . ." Lily said. "They would have been friends by now."

Lily and James looked upon the mirror spotting Harry staring at them, confused, quite concerned then he left awhile.

"Time to go home, Lily." James said, squeezing her hand.

* * *

The couple gained four hours of sleep then started their day with showers, clean clothing that had a nice scent, and a good meal prepared by their house elf. A ordinary day in all respects. The house felt a little more emptier without their youngest in the house but it was still full yet it felt dull in a gray kind of way.

The gray kind of way that lingered on after the death of their first born in the following morning knowing his existence was no more. James and Lily read their individual newspapers until the sound of a dog's footsteps caused them to lower the tops of their newspapers in unison. The grayness melted away by a energetic and lively light highlighting the bright orange yellow color in the room.

"Pads!" They cried.

They grinned broadly as the energetic dog came to a pause in front of them.

" _Good morning, Lily, Prongs! Yesterday, Prongsalot caught a baby unicorn then the foal lead him on a chase!_ " Sirius's patronus informed the couple the week after they started their nightly trips. The dog patronus paced back and forth wagging his tail jumping on furniture unable to conceal his excitement as Crookshanks, the Potter cat, hissed back at him seated on the counter of the kitchen. _"You should have seen Prongsalot sprinting after the horse!_ "

James snickered.

"I can easily see it." James said.

 _"Course, I was there to keep close watch."_ The patronus informed.

"You're always careful, Pads." Lily said then snickered as a memory flashed by. "Sometimes, too careful."

 _"It was almost as though they were playing tag with the baby's parents watching on! You should have been there to see it."_ Sirius's dog eyes glint as the patronus grinned as the lips withdrew curling up as the mouth fell as he panted. It was the perfect image that could be visualized and seen as the man conveyed the happenings of yesterday. _"Then, Moony and I stopped him from being caught in the middle of a herd of Pegasuses that were about to land for the breeding season."_

"I sincerely hope that you have moved the camping site." Lily said.

 _"Right now, we're camping along the cliff so we can have a safe overview of the breeding season."_ Sirius continued to speak. " _So he is safe from them._ " He waved a paw in mid air then shook it. _"The horses are said to have the worst breeding season this year with how territorial they are. Worst year, I just saw two Malfoys try to catch a female horse and the male horse practically beat them up!"_

"Sirius, tell us you didn't intervene!" James exclaimed.

 _"Remus had to restrain me from kicking Lucius's arse for trying to kidnap a foal._ " The patronus admitted. _"I was unable to play a part in it."_

"Thank Merlin." The couple sighed in relief.

 _"The unicorns are blending in with the snow so it is difficult to spot them right now. Elusive creatures."_ the patronus shook their head. _"I forgot how elusive they are until today, really._ "

The couple chuckled.

"Oh Padfoot." Lily said with a laugh as she leaned back into the chair.

" _So, Moony and I have been talking about going to Arizona and go spot hunting for those comical magical creatures that live in the desert._ " Sirius explained. _"You'll find out in the next report if we do go there today."_

The patronus vanished in a whiff of blue smoky magic.

"Expecto Patronium." Lily said, producing a doe. "Have fun, whatever you do, or decide to do for that matter. We love you, Harry, Remus, Sirius, dearly."

The doe fled out of the house.

"Ready for work?" James asked.

Lily looked toward James with a smile.

"Every day." Lily said.

They made their way out of the house and went to work as the house elf took care of the empty dishes. 

* * *

Several nights they spent this way watching their son. It had grown into a obsession, a small one, that they spent in the month long adventure that the young Potter spent with his godfather and uncle while performing their duties as Auror and Muggle teacher. The end of the day meant more than it once used to for them. A reward just to see the face of the boy that they had lost by pure accident.

A accident that haunted them and ached their hearts and scratched their hearts over and over when they looked back. But, looking forward, at what stood before them was enough to quell those nasty thoughts. They looked upon the mirror being struck by the very alive first born smiling, grinning, or sitting down on the floor looking up toward them appearing to be quite happy looking up to see them.

"Lily, James."

Desire-Harry looked up away from them as they did.

"Headmaster." James said.

"Professor Grindelwald!" Lily said.

The two older men stood by side, their arms interlinked dressed in robes that contrasted against the other. One bright. One dark. Dumbledore had a long beard while Grindewald had a very short beard and a long mustache. One had long hair and the other had short grayed hair.

"I heard from Ronald that you were lurking around in one of the classrooms of the school." Grindelwald said.

"Naturally, we had to see for ourselves." Dumbledore said.

"Thought you and Lily were above looking at the mirror." Grindewald admitted.

"We have avoided this long, haven't we?" James asked. "It has been ten years since Harry died."

"Feeling of loss, mourning, and desire . . ." Dumbledore said. "those feelings can make you waste away staring at the mirror."

"We are just staring it for awhile, headmaster." Lily insisted.

"You have been staring at it for a month, have you not?" Grindewald asked, lifting a hairy eyebrow.

"Maybe." James said.

"Tonight is our last night." Lily said.

"Make it certain that it is." Dumbledore said.

"What do you see, Dumbledore, Professor Grindewald?" James asked, bemused.

The men looked toward the mirror.

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks." Dumbledore noted.

"I see myself having command of a entire army fighting against a threat trying to destroy Hogwarts." Grindewald said then smirked, proudly, at his desire.

The couple smiled then Lily picked up the cloak.

"We best be going," Lily said. "Busy, tomorrow." she shook her hand, grinning from ear to ear, as James followed. "I have a assembly to attend in the early hours with the rest of the muggle teachers."

"I have someone wanting to be a Dark Lord waiting to be caught." James agreed. "Quite on the run. I might have a lead waiting for me."

The couple walked past them making their way out of the chamber leaving only Grindewald and Dumbledore side by side looking toward the mirror.

"What do you really see, Albus?"

"I see myself standing beside Harry Potter." Dumbledore looked toward Grindewald. "What do you see, Gellert?"

"I see myself unarmed against a Dark Lord resisting against the requests of a Dark Lord with snake features about your tomb." Grindewald said. He smiled at the alarm on his partner's face as the younger but old man shrugged the concerning image off. Gellert was happy about it but Dumbledore wasn't. "I see myself in a cold prison cell down to a grown and very malnourished."

Dumbledore shifted his attention off then walked away.

"Is that your desire?" Dumbledore asked. "To stand against a Dark Lord and give your life refusing to speak where it is?"

Grindewald's brows rose at once.

"Why is that a surprise to you, Albus?" Grindewald said. "You know I love you more than everything in the world."

Grindewald joined Dumbledore's side then put a hand on his shoulder.

"Would you, dear Gellert?" Dumbledore asked.

"I would." Grindewald confirmed. "And so much more for you."

"I am surprised because I love you enough not to risk your life for me and I thought you were too selfish to do that."

Grindewald had a warm laugh at his partner as he patted on man's shoulder, quite lightly, sporting a smile.

"You love Hogwarts and it has pieces of you everywhere." he glided his hand in the air as he leaned against Dumbledore's shoulder. "If something were to threatened it after you are gone, I wouldn't let it happen on my watch because this place reminds me of you too much. I would be leading the students against the Dark Lord."

The comment summoned a smile on the older man's features.

"My retirement is coming up, Gellert." Dumbledore reminded the professor. "Next year, Minerva is taking over in my position."

Grindewald lit up.

"What are you going to do for the next hundred years?" Grindewald was beaming as he leaned off the man's shoulder but he sported a curious look toward the headmaster. "Knit? Read? Grow a garden?"

"Be the head mugwump and enjoy my golden years with my Wizarding partner." Dumbledore said.

Grindewald laughed as they left the chamber.

"Albus, we have to move that mirror someplace." Grindewald's voice carried as the door closed behind them as his voice became full of concern. "You know how many sad students waste away spending a term there."

"I will handle the matter, Gellert." Dumbledore assured with a shake of his hand. "I will."

* * *

June came and it was getting very close to that of Harry going to Hogwarts. Months passed this way until one day day, they have a night to themselves and Harry is with Remus and Sirius going on a unrelated occasion of fun. The couple find their way to the mirror of esired quite easily -- James remembers the hiding place -- that isn't heavily guarded. It is easy to take down and neutralize to the point that they arrive to the place where the mirror was.

They are side by side and squeeze the others hand.

It was a fleeting final look at the young boy that they had lost so long ago.

What alarmed them was that he were surrounded by flames, he looked hurt, and dirty.

But, he were standing defiant. Defiant, strongly, just like his father, and they looked upon him in pride.

Without another word, they stepped back then James turned away and cried.

"We have his brother to be our mirror." Lily patted him on the back. "Already looks like him."

James nodded then shifted his attention on toward Lily.

"You're far stronger than what I give you credit for."

"I wept all my tears the first time that we got to see him, James." Lily said. "Come on, come home to lily pad."

Lily held her arms out waiting for him to reciprocate and he returned the feeling. They stood on the footsteps then proceeded to make their way up the stairs with their arms laced along their waists and heads lowered. James wiped his tears off with a sleeve as his head lowered.

* * *

Weeks turned into months and months into years and years turned into decades. The small group of Maurders returned to the place that had been their second home. Harry and his significant other raising their adopted children neatly with quirks here and there that brought amusement to the three children that they fondly loved including the second child that was named Minervus Harry Potter. A tradition of the Potter family that Harry kept on after naming his first son after his father and godfather.

The once big group of heroes went back to Hogwarts with Peter. They were all grayer, older, more full of lines, and well aged than how they had been only a couple decades ago. The men came to the classroom that the mirror of Esired was. Peter stayed back as the men along with Lily approached. 

"Why don't you want to come, Peter?"

"I already have what I desire the most, Lily."

The group laughed it off then arrived to the mirror. 

"I don't see anything, Prongs." Sirius said.

"Give it a moment." James said.

"The mirror took awhile for others to appear." Lily said. "We didn't have our true desires figured out."

"You appeared as a woman who cured being a werewolf." Remus said.

"And I did." Lily said. "Some of those scars that you've always had are gone."

"Not all of them underneath the clothing." Sirius noted.

"There is my boy!" James announced.

The group became still as they watched a young adult, a year younger than their Harry, appeared before their eyes but he wasn't quite alone. It was Harry, the Harry that they had lost so long ago with the shape of a lighting bolt. Sirius smiled at the man only a couple decades younger than he was. But, he wasn't quite alone.

They noticed that he were surrounded by people who were waving at them. Beside Harry was a white blonde man who seemed to be by his side, resembling Draco Malfoy to their shock, alongside Ginny who was between them with her arms around their waists grinning from ear to ear like a complete idiot happy with her life. It was the oddest combination of things but James and Lily couldn't argue with Harry's choice of companionship. It was one big family all waving at the core group. 

"Looks like we got ourselves quite a following in the Desire world." Remus noted in bemusement.

Desire-Harry had his hands on the shoulders of two boys with a young girl with red hair standing in front of him looking up toward them.

"Hey, that young boy looks a lot like you, Moony." James said.

Remus stared upon the boy with bright blue hair and features that reminded him of himself as a young man.

"He does. . . he does." Remus said. "Hey, that looks like our Teddy."

Sirius's eyes widened then he smiled.

"He looks like our cub only. . . ten years older." Sirius said. "Remus, you regret not having him sooner?"

"I regret having him not having him sooner so we could spend a little more time with him." Was all Remus said.

Sirius squeezed Remus's hand.

"So do I." Sirius said.

Lily reached her hand out and put it on where Harry's shoulder would be to her then so did James, Remus, and Sirius.

Desire-Harry reached his hand out and placed his hand on the other side of the mirror, heartbroken, but _happy_.

"Peter, come look at this!" Remus called back. "You have to see this large crowd! It's like we have a big Weasley clan behind us!"

Peter laughed with a scoff at his request.

"I don't like staring at big crowds!" Peter protested. "They're terrifying! Single blast from a unexpected attacker -- boom -- I am dead!"

Peter threw his hands out into the air and shook his head then lowered his hands down to his side.

"It feels like I got a lot of walls closing on me being in that kind of crowd." Peter shuddered.

The group of friends all laughed then returned their attention to Harry. Peter waited as they gazed at the mirror few hours looking at their long lost beloved one alive and well from the other side of the mirror in a moment of pride. It was the proudest moment for the group to see what Harry's older sibling _had_ lived a life similar to his own. The group dispersed except for Sirius looking at the younger man that he had only known for fifteen months as a child. Remus put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's morning, Pads." Remus said. "You can't waste away here forever."

"One more moment." Sirius said then reached a hand out and met the hand of desire-Harry against the mirror. "One more small moment."

Remus looked on sadly then stepped back out of view and went toward the doorway then waited alongside the core group.

"You can look at the mirror anytime with Harry's brother, Pads." Peter reminded.

"Harry is not a mirror to me." Sirius said. "Prongsalot is always his own person to me. He will never be _Prongslet_ to me."

Slowly, it was Sirius and desire-Harry who withdrew from the mirror at the same time then turned away and walked on then was captured in a group hug where they all cried.

**The End.**


End file.
